Eternal-Ephemeral
by Alitheia
Summary: Akashi punya waktu selamanya tapi tidak bisa menghitungnya, sementara Midorima menghitung waktu yang tidak pernah cukup untuk dirinya sendiri; mereka berada dalam kekekalan yang tidak abadi. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #6]


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

akamido week vi. [apel] **eternal | ephemeral**

buat **yucchi**. karena ini semua salahmu, yucc. :')

* * *

_"__Kalau mencari lawan bermain yang seimbang, saya rasa saya tahu siapa yang mungkin bisa ditemui Yang Mulia."_

_"__Siapa?"_

* * *

Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki itu sejelas kicauan burung di pagi hari; hanya saja yang ini lebih terlatih, waspada, dan hati-hati.

Kalau saja orang lain yang ada di sana dan bukan dirinya, mereka tidak akan bisa mendengar apa-apa selain suara aliran air dari sungai jernih yang memanjang di tengah hutan itu. Tapi ia telah berada di sana sejak pepohonan yang tumbuh masih muda, dan pergerakan asing sekecil apa pun tak akan luput dari pendengaran ataupun penglihatannya.

Maka ia duduk diam, lebih sunyi dari yang biasa ia lakukan, memasang telinganya lebih tajam. Dari suaranya, ia yakin pemilik langkah itu laki-laki, tinggi, dan mungkin berasal dari keluarga bangsawan—ada sesuatu dalam cara berjalannya yang membuatnya tahu kalau ia bukanlah orang sembarangan—jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu, tapi dirinya tidak pernah salah. Dan ia tidak akan salah kali ini.

Terbukti, pemilik langkah itu muncul dari balik pohon dan semak-semak beberapa waktu kemudian—ia tidak yakin seberapa lama, karena baginya waktu adalah konsep yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dipahaminya—dan ia menyerap penampakan sosok itu dengan rakus. Maaf-maaf saja, memang tidak banyak orang yang datang ke sana jadi ia menikmati setiap kesempatan untuk bisa mengamati mereka.

* * *

_"__Ada seseorang ini yang kabarnya tidak pernah kalah sekali pun. Dia tinggal di hutan, ada suatu tempat di pinggir sungai yang menjadi favoritnya."_

_"__Kau bisa menunjukkan jalannya ke sana?"_

_"__Ya, saya bisa. Tapi Yang Mulia harus pergi sendiri, dan meninggalkan kuda di dekat sana sebelum benar-benar mencapai lokasinya. Dia hanya menanggapi orang-orang yang berani mendatanginya sendirian. Kalau Yang Mulia membawa orang lain atau bahkan hanya tunggangan, dia tidak akan mau bermain, atau malah tidak akan menampakkan diri sama sekali."_

* * *

Laki-laki, berambut hijau subur seperti lumut yang menempeli bebatuan di pinggir sungai, dengan kacamata bertengger seperti gagak yang kaku di batang hidungnya. Di pundaknya tersampir sebuah mantel cokelat yang mencapai mata kaki, setengah menyembunyikan tunik hijau gelap berkelim emas yang dikenakannya. Di pinggang kanannya, tergantung sebuah pedang panjang yang gagangnya bertatahkan batu mulia.

Lelaki itu melirik sungai yang terbentang di hadapannya dengan penuh curiga, lalu mengamati sekitar dengan siaga, seakan ia sedang berusaha memastikan di mana dirinya berada atau sedang berusaha menemukan sesuatu, atau keduanya.

Begitu terus hingga ia yang mengamati tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Kau mencari seseorang?"

* * *

_ "__Baiklah, jadi siapa nama orang ini?"_

_"__Dia—"_

* * *

Lelaki itu terlihat terkejut, dengan sigap tangan kirinya yang terbalut sarung tangan kulit mendarat di gagang pedang, matanya mencari-cari sumber suara.

"Aku di atas sini." Ia melompat turun dari pohon yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat duduknya.

* * *

_"__Jika aku datang untuk menantangnya bermain, apa yang dilakukan orang-orang lain yang juga mendatanginya?"_

_"__Ah, mereka menginginkan apel abadi yang dia punya."_

_"__Apel abadi?"_

_"__Ya, apel yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit dan memberikan keabadian bagi yang memakannya. Orang itu akan menantang siapa pun yang menginginkan apel itu bermain _shogi_, jika mereka bisa menang maka ia akan menghadiahkan apelnya—tapi tentu saja, tidak ada yang pernah menang darinya."_

_"__Apa yang seperti itu benar-benar ada? Maksudku, apel yang bisa memberikan keabadian itu tidakkah terdengar agak…."_

_Bahu lelaki itu sedikit terangkat, tapi lalu seakan sadar kalau itu bukanlah sikap yang baik untuk ditunjukkan di hadapan rajanya, ia membungkuk sedikit, "Tidak ada yang tahu benar atau tidaknya, Yang Mulia, tapi bukankah manusia akan melakukan segalanya jika sudah di ambang putus asa, bahkan jika itu artinya hanya mengejar legenda?"_

_Pandangan sang raja menerawang ke jendela di sisi singgasana. "Kupikir kau ada benarnya."_

_"__Kalau begitu, saya permisi."_

_"__Satu lagi, Kuroko."_

_Lelaki berambut biru muda itu kembali membungkuk._

_"__Dari mana kau tahu kalau orang ini benar-benar ada?"_

_"__Saya yakin," Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya, memberi senyum tipis dan sorot yang sedih pada rajanya, "saya yakin dia ada karena saya sendiri pernah menemuinya."_

* * *

Ia menghampiri dalam langkah-langkah yang tenang.

Dilihat dari jarak yang lebih dekat, lelaki itu bermata hijau, seperti zamrud, dengan bulu mata bawah yang teramat lentik. Dua manik itu menatapnya tajam, bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus sebelum membuka dan memperdengarkan suara yang berat, "Apa kau orang itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang mereka bilang punya apel abadi?"

"Kau mengincar itu juga?" Mendadak ketertarikannya berkurang sedikit. "Kukira kau datang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik."

"Aku tidak menginginkan itu."

"Oh, lalu?" Sebelah alisnya yang merah terangkat, rasa keingintahuannya bangkit lagi.

Lelaki berambut hijau itu menyingkirkan tangannya dari gagang pedang, membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum berdiri dengan sikap sempurna. "Namaku Midorima Shintarou, raja dari Shuutoku, dan aku menantangmu untuk bermain _shogi_."

"Wah, ini baru, Yang Mulia, biasanya aku yang harus menantang," ada sedikit nada meledek dalam suaranya ketika menyebut 'Yang Mulia', dan ia tersenyum puas karena prediksinya soal bangsawan itu terbukti benar, "omong-omong, aku Akashi Seijuurou."

* * *

Mereka duduk beberapa langkah dari tepian sungai, cukup dekat untuk dapat mendengar gemercik air di sela-sela batu, sekaligus cukup jauh hingga dedaunan pohon yang membentang seperti kanopi masih berada di atas kepala dan melindungi mereka dari matahari.

Akashi membiarkan papan _shogi_-nya datar di rerumputan, sementara ia menempatkan bidak-bidaknya dengan cermat. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat bersemangat. Belum pernah ada yang datang mencarinya hanya untuk sengaja menantangnya bermain, selama ini orang yang ditemuinya cuma mereka yang berusaha mendapatkan apel itu—baik secara adil ataupun dengan paksa—tidak ada yang pernah berhasil tentu saja, karena Akashi Seijuurou tidak mengenal kekalahan, baik dalam permainan strategi ataupun pedang. (Pernah ada lelaki yang katanya pemain pedang terbaik di seluruh negeri datang untuk menantangnya, tapi Akashi bahkan menang darinya.)

"Kupanggil kau Midorima saja, ya? Bisa dibilang aku ini bukan rakyatmu, jadi aku memang tidak benar-benar harus tunduk atau yang semacam itu, kan?"

Raja itu mendengus. "Terserah, kita akan mulai atau tidak?"

"Ya, silakan jalan terlebih dahulu, _Yang Mulia_."

"Tadi katanya kau akan memanggilku Midorima!" Ia menyalak sambil diiringi suara _klak_—bidak bertemu dengan permukaan papan, mereka memulai.

* * *

"Hei, Midorima, kenapa kau datang dan menantangku bermain kalau kau tidak menginginkan apel itu?" Di sela-sela pergerakan ia bertanya, hampir dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Ramalan." Sang raja menaikkan kacamatanya dan Akashi mendapati ia langsung suka melihat kebiasaan itu.

"Ramalan?"

"Ramalan. Peramal kerajaan berkata aku baru akan bisa membuat kerajaanku sepenuhnya sejahtera kalau aku menjadi pemain _shogi_ yang terbaik—dengan kata lain, aku harus menang dari semua orang."

Akashi terkikik, hampir menyenggol beberapa bidak ketika mengulurkan tangan untuk menggerakan pionnya. "Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Menurutmu kedengaran sama konyolnya dengan apel abadi, tidak?" Midorima mendengus, Akashi menghitung itu sudah yang kedua kalinya, padahal rasanya mereka baru bertemu untuk waktu yang singkat—setidaknya ia bisa bilang singkat karena hari belum berganti. "Aku hanya melakukan segalanya sampai batas kemampuanku untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi rakyatku, kalau Oha Asa berkata aku harus mengalahkan semua pemain _shogi_ yang ada, maka aku akan melakukannya."

Akashi meletakkan bidaknya, mendadak merasa menyukai determinasi yang dimiliki Midorima. "Tapi aku tidak mengenal kekalahan." Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk sisi tuniknya yang semerah darah untuk menepis rumput dan memandang ke arah langit di atas sungai. "Ah, satu permainan denganmu membuat waktu jadi semakin tidak terasa saja, ya.

"Itu tadi menyenangkan." Ia menoleh dengan senyuman, matanya yang bersinar seperti rubi menangkap masam di wajah Midorima yang sadar bidak rajanya sudah terperangkap.

"Aku menyerah."

* * *

Sang raja tinggal hingga matahari rendah di penghujung hari itu, setelah permainan mereka yang keempat kali, dan masih belum menang sama sekali. Akashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi tampaknya ia sadar sendiri akan berapa lama yang telah dihabiskannya di sana lalu cepat-cepat undur diri.

Akashi bertanya _kenapa buru-buru sekali_ dan Midorima menjawab _ini sudah waktunya kembali ke istana dan bertugas sebagai raja._

Sambil mengamati Midorima yang berpamitan dan berkata ia akan datang lagi untuk mengalahkannya, Akashi berpikir betapa lucunya hidup manusia diukur oleh satuan yang bahkan tidak bisa memengaruhinya. Jam, menit, detik; baginya itu sama saja seperti sesaat, atau sama saja seperti selamanya. Akashi hanya tidak bisa memahami kenapa orang lain selalu dikejar-kejar oleh waktu padahal waktu tidak konkret, tidak berkaki, tidak bisa mengancam atau bisa terbang seperti naga, apalagi menyemburkan api.

Tapi Midorima manusia, dan waktu mengikatnya. (Akashi bukan orang sepertinya, dan waktu tidak berlaku sama padanya.)

"Apa kau tidak mau melihat apel itu dulu?" Tanpa sadar mungkin itu adalah usahanya untuk membuat Midorima tinggal sedikit lebih lama, entahlah, ia tidak yakin, Akashi memang tidak banyak mendapat hiburan selama tinggal di sana dan disayangkan rasanya jika yang hanya sekali-kali datang itu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. "Bagaimana pun, itu akan jadi hadiahmu kalau kau benar-benar bisa mengalahkanku."

Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar, dan Akashi suka melihat bagaimana mata Midorima bergulir seperti kelereng ke sisi kanan lalu kiri saat ia sedang berpikir, berkedip sekali, kemudian menatapnya lurus. "Baiklah."

Akashi merogoh ke dalam saku tuniknya dan mengeluarkan bongkahan kecil yang dibungkus beledu biru, ia membawanya ke hadapan Midorima dan mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga raja itu bisa melihatnya, kemudian membuka kain yang menutupinya perlahan-lahan.

"Wah," Midorima terdengar agak terkejut—sedikit kecewa juga, mungkin—lalu berdeham, "aku kira warnanya merah."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Apel yang muncul di legenda-legenda selalu berwarna merah, terutama yang beracun."

"Yang ini tidak beracun." Akashi menurunkan tangannya. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Apa, apel?"

"Bukan," ia menggeleng, "maksudku, warna apa yang kau lihat?" Saat raja itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya, Akashi melanjutkan, "Setiap orang yang datang melihat warna yang berbeda-beda, tergantung dari apa yang hati mereka cari, kurasa."

Sang raja terdiam sejenak, sebelum berkata dengan ragu, "Aku melihat warna jingga," ia memandangi Akashi dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki, "warna apa yang kau lihat?"

"Abu-abu." _Meskipun dulu tidak seperti ini_, tambah Akashi dalam hati sembari membungkus apel itu kembali. "Tapi memang lain orang, lain juga yang dilihatnya, lelaki yang terakhir datang ke sini berkata dia melihat kuning."

* * *

_"__Apa yang terjadi setelah kau datang untuk menemuinya?" Rajanya bertanya dengan begitu tiba-tiba seakan ia belum tahu—berminggu-minggu setelah pembahasan mereka yang terakhir tentang Akashi dan apel abadinya—Kuroko langsung paham siapa yang dimaksud olehnya._

_"__Seperti yang kurasa Yang Mulia pasti sudah menerka," ujar lelaki berambut biru muda itu, "saya kalah."_

_Ada jeda lama sebelum lanjutan dari percakapan mereka kembali terdengar,_

_"__Aku juga."_

_Kuroko tidak menjawab. Itu memang bukan sebuah pertanyaan._

* * *

Akashi mendapati kalau sang raja punya kebiasaan baru, setiap kali ia punya senggang, maka ia akan datang mencarinya ke hutan. (Ia tidak punya banyak senggang, bisa seminggu sekali, berminggu-minggu, atau mungkin bulanan, tapi Akashi yang tidak bisa menghitung waktu selalu menantikan.) Midorima akan menantangnya ke dalam permainan _shogi_ hanya untuk kalah dan kalah lagi. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyerah—_wah ia keras kepala sekali_—dan berkata kalau ia akan mengajarinya kekalahan. Akashi menyukai semangat Midorima, meski soal dirinya bakal kalah itu ia tidak pernah teryakinkan.

Dalam langkah mereka yang penuh kehati-hatian, Akashi biasanya memulai percakapan. Midorima pada awalnya terlihat terganggu karena ia mungkin ingin lebih fokus pada permainannya, tapi akhirnya ia menanggapi juga.

Mereka berdiskusi—tentang dunia luar yang telah lama tidak dijamah Akashi, tentang tugas-tugas kenegaraan yang dikerjakan Midorima, tentang negeri-negeri yang dapat menjadi teman atau lawan tergantung bagaimana dirinya membuat keputusan.

Terkadang mereka juga berdebat—Akashi yakin ia selalu benar, dan Midorima seharusnya mengikuti sarannya saja tentang negara mana yang harus ia jalin persahabatan atau perangi. Sang raja berargumen kalau seseorang yang hanya berdiam di hutan sepertinya tidak akan tahu bagaimana kondisi sesungguhnya jika hanya mendengar dari cerita, tapi beberapa minggu atau bulan kemudian ia akan kembali sambil membawa berita kemenangan, karena saran dan prediksi Akashi tidak pernah meleset.

Di lain waktu mereka tidak lagi hanya duduk dan mengobrol, Akashi akan membuatnya melepas sepatu, merasakan dinginnya air sungai, duduk bersamanya di bebatuan, membuat tuniknya dikotori lumut dan pelayannya keheranan ketika ia pulang. Di kesempatan yang lain Akashi akan menarik kuda Midorima yang diikat tidak jauh dari sana dan mengajaknya mejelajah lebih dalam ke hutan. Saat Midorima berada terlalu lama di sana hingga malam terlanjur turun, Akashi mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat yang dihuni banyak kunang-kunang dan mereka duduk bersisian sambil memandangi bulan, mengamati permukaannya yang tidak rata dan berusaha mengarang cerita versi mereka sendiri tentang kisah apa yang ditampilkan oleh bayang-bayangnya.

Di musim semi mereka berkeliling sambil menjajal pengetahuan masing-masing tentang nama segala sesuatu yang bermekaran, serbuk sari beberapa kali membuat Midorima bersin dan Akashi meletakkan rangkaian bunga di kepalanya. "Pengganti mahkotamu yang mewah," ia berkata kemudian tergelak sendiri, "cocok sekali karena kepalamu itu mirip buntalan rumput."

Di musim panas mereka duduk dengan tenang di bawah rimbun pohon, bermain _shogi_—yang tentu akan terus dimenangi oleh Akashi—dan Midorima sibuk membicarakan tentang ekspansi sementara ia hanya secukupnya menanggapi. Ia tidak terlalu suka Midorima mengikuti perang untuk memperluas wilayahnya, atau bepergian untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga, karena itu artinya ia tidak akan bisa hadir untuk permainan mereka, dan Akashi hanya bisa menunggu ia kembali sambil bermain _shogi _melawan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah.

Di musim gugur saat berjalan-jalan Midorima sengaja mendorongnya ke tumpukan dedaunan kering—mungkin maksudnya balas dendam karena saling mengisengi telah menjadi kebiasaan mereka—tapi tangannya yang sigap menarik kerah baju sang raja dan mereka berguling-guling, warna rambut Akashi menyaru dengan warna dedaunan kering.

Ketika dunia tertutup putih dan segalanya dibekukan salju, Akashi tidak membiarkan mereka bermain di luar. Midorima tidak sering datang ketika musim dingin, tapi begitu ia ada di sana, Akashi mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat yang tidak akan pernah bisa didatangi manusia lain.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya rumah," Midorima berkata, ketika mengikutinya menyusuri pinggir sungai hingga ke hulu.

"Kau pikir memangnya aku ini tidur dalam lubang pohon di hutan atau bagaimana?"

"Yah," ia menepis lapisan salju dari mantelnya, "memang selama ini juga seperti itu, kan?"

"Enak saja."

Di hulu sungai itu ada sebuah lembah, Akashi menuntunnya menapaki jalan setapak curam yang menanjak, tangan mereka saling menggenggam karena ia berkata Midorima akan tersesat dan tidak bisa menemukan jalan kembali kalau ia melewati tempat itu sendirian. Sisi lain lembah itu licin, tapi Akashi lebih dari sekadar mahir memilihkan langkah untuk mereka. Keduanya tiba tanah rendah dengan selamat, dan Akashi menariknya ke sebuah jalan yang tidak telihat, membelah timbunan salju. (Membuat Midorima merasa menjadi seseorang yang kecil dan tidak signifikan saat melihat jejak mereka yang begitu mudah terhapus—tapi Akashi memang selalu membuatnya begitu. Di sini Midorima hanyalah Midorima, bukan seorang raja.)

Si pemandu membawanya meliuk di antara pepohonan pinus, beberapa kali berbelok dengan begitu tajam dan mendadak di area yang pohonnya masih rendah hingga membuat kepalanya hampir terantuk dahan—itu jelas disengaja, karena Akashi memang sialan—tapi Midorima tampaknya tidak keberatan ketika sebuah kastil hitam, yang kontras menjulang dari tumpukan salju putih, muncul dalam lensa penglihatan.

Baru ketika mereka memasuki halamannya yang tidak berpagar, Akashi melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Selamat datang di rumahku, kurasa."

Ia memerhatikan bagaimana mata Midorima yang bahkan hijaunya masih sesegar musim semi di tengah-tengah salju itu melebar memandangi kediamannya. "Tidak ada orang di sini?"

"Selain kita? Tidak. Yang pernah ada pun hanya menginginkan apel itu, jadi aku menyingkirkan mereka semua."

Di dalam, di sisi perapian, mereka bermain _shogi_ dan Akashi berpikir kalau Midorima mungkin merasa konyol jauh-jauh datang ke sana hanya untuk melakukan hal yang mereka kerjakan setiap kali bertemu. Tapi jika memang iya, lelaki itu memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka bermain diiringi suara berkeretak dari perapian, dan Akashi menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengamati bayangan menari-nari di pipi Midorima yang diciptakan dari kayu yang terbakar.

* * *

"Akashi."

Midorima sedang berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman di salah satu sofa yang bersandaran tinggi, sementara Akashi menyalakan lilin-lilin yang ada di kandil. "Hmm?"

Turunnya salju menjadi lebih lebat malam itu sehingga sang raja memutuskan akan tinggal hingga badai reda. Kalau Akashi tidak mengajaknya mengunjungi perpustakaan, mungkin Midorima akan menantangnya bermain _shogi _sepanjang malam.

"Apelmu."

Ia membawa tempat lilin itu ke meja mereka, angin menggemuruh di luar sementara tirai-tirai besar yang menutupi jendela memberikan mereka rasa aman.

"Kenapa, tiba-tiba kau jadi menginginkannya?" tanya Akashi agak sedikit lebih tajam dari yang ia maksudkan. Bukannya ia meragukan Midorima—baiklah, mungkin _sedikit_—ia hanya pernah belajar kalau manusia bisa kapan saja berubah pikiran dan menyerah pada ketamakan. Si rambut merah mengeluarkan bungkusan kain itu dari saku tuniknya. (Midorima bertanya-tanya bagaimana apelnya bisa tidak rusak padahal Akashi membawanya ke mana-mana dalam musim apa pun, bahkan saat menceburkan diri ke sungai.)

Sang raja meminta izin lewat isyarat mata dan dengan sekali anggukan ia membiarkan lelaki itu membantunya membuka lipatan kain. (Tangan mereka bersentuhan, hangat.) "Bukan, aku hanya penasaran, kenapa—kenapa kau tidak memakannya sendiri?"

Apel abadi di meja, duduk di atas kain seakan beledu itu adalah sebuah singgasana. Akashi mengedip saat menyadari ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari buah itu. "Aku tidak memakannya sendiri karena apel itu punya efek yang sebaliknya terhadapku."

Mata Midorima melebar. "Maksudmu—"

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya (yang sama sekali tidak menyinggung kalau sekarang ia melihat apel itu berwarna hijau, bukan lagi abu-abu—_tidak pernah lagi abu-abu_). "Masa penjaga apel abadi tidak abadi?"

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya pada orang lain saja?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku menjadikan apel itu sebagai hadiah kalau ada yang berhasil mengalahkanku?"

"Tapi itu tidak benar-benar memberi namanya, kau hanya menetapkannya sebagai imbalan, dan terlebih tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Justru di situ serunya, kan?"

"Kenapa? Apel itu tidak ada gunanya bagimu."

"Dan apa itu membuatnya jadi berguna bagi orang lain?"

Midorima sudah berganti dengan pakaian tidur, yang susah payah dicarikan Akashi karena semua baju yang ia punya tidak cocok dengan ukurannya; toh ia akhirnya menemukan satu, baju tidur lama berbahan sutra halus yang terlalu besar untuknya, tapi tetap saja ujung bawahnya menggantung di atas mata kaki si raja ketika ia mengenakannya. Malam itu ia menginap karena cuaca yang buruk (dan Akashi pikir ia mungkin tidak akan keberatan kalau badai di luar berlangsung selamanya saja). Sang raja menghampiri sisi ranjang tempat si rambut merah sedang duduk. "Apa itu benar-benar pertanyaan—karena ya, tentu saja itu akan berguna untuk orang lain."

"Midorima," Akashi tertawa pelan, menyusun bidak-bidak _shogi_ untuk pertempuran mereka yang terakhir malam itu, sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dan mereka masing-masing terlelap sampai pagi, "kalau kukatakan padamu aku akan memberikan apel itu pada orang pertama yang datang memintanya setelah percakapan ini, apa kau akan senang?"

"Setidaknya aku akan puas saat mengetahui kau menggunakan apel itu sampai batas maksimalnya."

"Lalu bagaimana, kalau misalnya orang itu ternyata raja lain, dia memerintah secara bengis, serakah, ingin berkuasa dengan menyerang kerajaan-kerajaan di sekitarnya—termasuk milikmu—dan kalian akan terus berperang sampai kau dan kerajaanmu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi karena lelah dan tua, sementara tiran itu tetap abadi dan melakukan apa yang disukainya?"

"Kau tidak perlu memberi contoh yang seekstrem itu…."

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang, setelah kuberikan apel itu padanya, keesokannya datang lagi seorang gadis yang meminta apel itu untuk menyembuhkan ibunya yang sakit?"

"Aku rasa aku mulai paham maksudmu—"

"Kemudian di lain waktu datang lagi seorang lelaki yang menginginkan apel itu untuk ayahnya yang sekarat, atau saudaranya, atau sepupunya, atau orang yang dicintainya—"

"Akashi—"

"—ketika kau mendapatkan sesuatu, maka harus ada yang kehilangan—saat seseorang mendapatkan apel itu, dia menghilangkan kesempatan orang lain untuk mendapatkan apelnya. Intinya, tidak peduli seberapa pun seseorang memerlukan apel itu, pada akhirnya tetap tidak akan bisa disebut adil jika aku memberikannya begitu saja." Akashi meletakkan bidak terakhir pada posisinya. "Jadi aku menciptakan kondisi yang membuat mereka berusaha; siapa yang bisa mengalahkanku, maka dia memang pantas mendapatkan apelnya. Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya menerima hanya karena kau sedang butuh, segala-galanya harus diperjuangkan. Ada timbal-balik, sesuatu yang ditukarkan, harga yang dibayarkan.

"Mungkin memang tidak sepenuhnya adil, tapi aku percaya seseorang yang menghargai kerja keras sepertimu akan memahami ini." Ia melirik. "Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk menjawabmu?"

Midorima duduk di hadapannya, mendengus dan menaikkan kacamata. "Kalau itu alasanmu yang sebenarnya, aku mungkin bisa setuju."

* * *

_"__Kuroko."_

_"__Yang Mulia."_

_"__Kurasa kau benar, dia memang tidak bisa dikalahkan."_

_Bahkan bertahun-tahun setelah ia pertama kali pergi ke hutan untuk mencari Akashi, rajanya tidak pernah menyebut nama setiap kali membicarakan lelaki itu dengannya. Tapi Kuroko paham lebih baik dari siapa pun tentang orang yang dimaksud olehnya. "Tapi kurasa Yang Mulia tidak akan berhenti mencoba, kan?"_

_"__Tidak akan pernah, suatu hari, aku akan mengajari kekalahan pada wajah angkuhnya."_

_Salah satu orang kepercayaannya itu membungkuk dan berkata dengan tulus, "Saya akan menanti hari itu."_

_"__Aku pun begitu." Sang raja mengangguk dan berjalan melewatinya, tapi kemudian ia berbalik sekali lagi dan berkata dengan rendah, "Tapi kurasa bahkan di antara kita berdua, kau yang lebih menanti hari itu, kan?" Saat keheningan jatuh di antara mereka berdua, ia melanjutkan, "Dia pernah berkata bahwa sebelumku, datang seorang lelaki yang melihat apel kuning."_

_Kuroko Tetsuya melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit, membentuk jenis senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Orang punya determinasinya sendiri setelah kehilangan."_

_"__Tapi ada hal-hal yang telah hilang yang tidak akan pernah kembali, kan?"_

_"__Yang Mulia benar, ada hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah kembali; begitu juga dengan Kise Ryouta."_

* * *

"Lama tidak bertemu, Akashi."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan memberinya senyuman, menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati seekor burung di sarangnya, lalu turun dari dahan pohon yang kini sudah tumbuh semakin tinggi dan besar. "Apa kabar, Midorima? Apa kita memang tidak bertemu selama itu—kau lupa ya kalau aku tidak bisa mengukur waktu?"

"Mungkin waktu yang membuatku lupa," balasnya sarkastis.

Akashi mengangkat bahu, bergerak untuk mengambil papan _shogi_-nya yang ia tinggalkan dalam sebuah ceruk di tanah yang dikelilingi semak-semak. "Kalau begitu belajarlah untuk melupakan waktu."

"Aku lupa kalau aku bersamamu." Sang raja membuang muka, membenahi tas besar yang menggantung di punggungnya. "Ada yang bilang kalau pergantian suasana itu baik, aku meliburkan diriku sendiri dari tugas negara, jadi kupikir aku mungkin bisa tinggal beberapa hari lebih lama."

"Wah, apa maksudnya kau berniat menginap di tempatku?"

"Y-yang jelas sih bukan di tengah hutan begini."

Akashi membiarkan senyumnya muncul lebar-lebar di wajahnya dan menarik tangan Midorima, berpura-pura tidak memerhatikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Mungkin kau juga harus belajar berterus terang."

* * *

Tirai perpustakaan kali itu dibuka, cahaya matahari masuk dari jendela-jendelanya yang setinggi manusia, dan keduanya bisa memandang melewati puncak lembah hingga dunia habis di ujung penglihatan mereka. Akashi menghidangkan kue-kue kecil dan menuangkan teh dalam cangkir-cangkir porselen putih yang bermotif bunga keemasan; Midorima menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum menikmati hidangannya dengan tata cara minum formal yang dipupuk keluarga kerajaan sejak masih belia. (Sempat terpikir olehnya siapa yang merawat kastil itu beserta isinya jika hanya ada Akashi di sana, tapi ia tidak pernah jadi mengutarakan benaknya; mungkin beberapa hal memang lebih baik untuk tidak diketahui dan dibiarkan begitu saja.)

"Terkadang aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menerima tawaranku untuk tinggal di istana." Ia membawa cangkir mendekati bibir, ibu jari dan telunjuk serta jari tengah di pegangan, jari manis bebas, dan jari kelingking yang terangkat.

"Waktu membuatmu lupa lagi?" tanya Akashi, minum dari cangkirnya dengan gaya yang sama, "sudah kukatakan kalau aku terikat dengan hutan ini, kalau tidak, aku juga pasti sudah menjelajah dunia luar."

Midorima mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Rak-rak buku dari kayu menjulang hingga ke langit-langit, semuanya terisi penuh, kebanyakan oleh buku-buku bersampul tebal dengan jilid perekat atau benang. (Ada buku-buku yang sampul kulitnya tidak Midorima kenali dan Akashi menikmati ekspresi di wajah sang raja ketika ia berkata kalau itu dibuat dari kulit manusia—bohong, tentu saja, Akashi hanya senang menggodanya.) Tangga-tangga untuk mengambil koleksi-koleksi teratas diletakkan di setiap sisi, siap digeser dan digunakan. Karpet tebal menutupi seluruh lantai, Midorima pernah bertanya padanya apa arti aksara asing yang dijahit di sepanjang pinggirannya, dan Akashi berkata itu adalah sebuah lagu kuno yang nadanya tidak bisa lagi ia ingat. Di setiap bagian dinding yang tidak diisi rak buku, ada tempat lilin yang menggantung, Akashi tidak pernah menyalakan semuanya sekaligus pada saat yang bersamaan, hanya yang berada di dekat tempat mereka biasa duduk, dan ketika malam tiba cahaya dari apinya bergoyang-goyang membentuk bayang-bayang bersama iring derak perapian.

Tidak ada kehidupan di sana selain mereka, tapi tidak ada debu di ruangan itu seakan-akan ada yang membersihkannya setiap hari. "Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Ada jeda sebelum ia menjawab; bukan karena Akashi tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi karena ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah merasa begitu. Ia punya seluruh waktu yang ada di dunia, dan ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkannya kapan pun dan selama apa pun ia suka. Akashi selalu ingin tahu, Akashi selalu punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Bukankah kau akan merasa bosan jika melakukan sesuatu yang itu-itu saja? Ia justru ingin bertanya apakah Midorima tidak pernah bosan melakukan tugasnya sebagai raja.

"Tidak juga," akhirnya ia berkata, "aku punya hutan ini, aku punya _shogi_ dan kau, dan aku punya semua ini—bagaimana pun, mereka bilang buku itu jendela dunia." Ia menelengkan kepala sedikit ke arah rak-rak dalam ruangan itu.

"Yang mengingatkanku," Midorima bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri tas yang ia letakkan di samping pintu masuk, "aku membawakanmu 'jendela-jendela' baru." Ia kembali ke meja membawa setumpuk buku yang belum pernah Akashi lihat. "Kuharap kau dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, itu, kalau kau belum memilikinya di sini."

"Dan aku tadi sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa tasmu terlihat begitu penuh."

Akashi tersenyum, benar-benar senang. Tidak jarang orang mendatanginya sambil membawa hadiah, persembahan, atau apa punlah namanya; emas, batu berharga, bahkan sekali ada yang membawa surat tanah—demi langit, untuk apa Akashi butuh surat tanah?—yang niat ditukarkan dengan apel abadinya. Ia pikir orang-orang sejenis itu mungkin memang tidak akan paham bahwa harta yang sebenarnya adalah pengalaman dan isi kepala, bukan kekayaan yang mereka punya.

* * *

Berminggu-minggu—Midorima menyebutnya begitu, Akashi tidak pernah benar-benar tahu karena ia tidak bisa menghitung waktu—setelah kunjungannya yang terakhir, sang raja kembali menginap di kastilnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Akashi bertanya saat mereka bermain di ruang duduk di lantai dasar yang jendelanya menghadap taman samping kastil. Apel abadi tidak berada dalam bungkusannya, ia sengaja meletakkannya di meja berasama papan _shogi_, dan mendapati bahwa setiap kali ia melihat, buah itu jadi semakin hijau dan hijau.

_Klak._

Benteng dipindahkan. "Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada apa-apa."

_Klak._

Akashi membuatnya terpojok, dan seketika mereka sudah tahu siapa yang akan menang (—_siapa yang selalu menang)_. "Langkahmu dalam beberapa permainan terakhir ini kelewat ceroboh jika dibandingkan dengan gerakanmu yang biasanya," ia berkata, "kalau kau lelah, aku tidak keberatan beristirahat sejenak."

Sang raja menatap bidak-bidak yang kalah di papan dan mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang. Ia bersandar, melepas kacamata dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Bagaimana bisa kita bermain selama bertahun-tahun dan kau selalu menang?"

"Aku banyak berpikir," kata Akashi, "tapi tidak banyak _pikiran_."

Midorima berdecak. Akashi hafal kalau berdecak atau mendengus adalah kebiasaanya sebelum akhirnya mengatakan dan mengakui sesuatu dengan terus terang. "Aku rasa aku bakal menikah."

Kata yang terakhir itu berhasil menangkap perhatiannya. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak, pendengaranmu baik-baik saja untuk ukuran orang yang tidak bisa mengukur waktu," Midorima mengenakan kacamatanya kembali lalu menegakkan tubuh, menangkupkan tangannya di dagu dan berkata dengan jauh lebih serius, "pernikahan yang diatur dan semacam itulah, aku mungkin harus melakukannya demi kerajaanku."

"Ah," perlu seluruh usahanya untuk tidak terdengar terkejut dan membuat suaranya tetap netral saat ia membereskan bidak-bidak, "ternyata akhirnya kau sampai juga ke titik itu, ya—mengorbankan kepentingan pribadi demi rakyatmu."

"Kenapa kau kedengarannya kecewa?"

"Sungguh?" Sebelah alis merahnya terangkat, rupanya ia tidak semahir itu dalam menyembunyikan seluruh perasaannya, padahal Akashi yakin sekali tadi ia berkata dengan datar. "Pendengaranmu baik juga untuk ukuran orang yang menikah demi negara."

Mereka sama-sama tahu, dalam kenyataan yang tidak terucap, bahwa hal itu hanya akan mempersingkat waktu mereka untuk bertemu.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana, kalian sudah bertunangan?"

"Belum."

Akashi menurunkan biolanya. Partitur terlupakan. "Tapi pasti mengarah ke situ, kan?"

"Mungkin."

Ia tersenyum. "Sejak persoalan soal menikah ini timbul, kau jadi semakin sering uring-uringan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Midorima melepas tangannya dari tuts. Apel abadi diletakkan di atas piano yang tadi dimainkannya, Akashi lebih sering membuka kainnya sekarang karena ia suka melihat warnanya; hijau, segar, seperti rerumputan yang tubuh di padang tempat ia akan selalu mengajak Midorima setiap kali musim semi tiba.

"Apa kau gugup? Pasti begitu ya kalau membayangkan akan hidup dengan seorang pendamping baru."

"Dengar, Akashi," ia membetulkan letak kacamata yang sebenarnya belum sama sekali berubah sejak mereka memasuki ruang musik, "itu belum pasti, dan aku tidak ingin benar-benar menikahi dia."

"Kenapa, kau tidak menyukainya?" Akashi menyandarkan sikunya di piano, menatap dalam-dalam ke mata yang selalu tampak lebih indah dari zamrud itu. "Apa dia kurang cantik?"

"Bukan seperti itu." Ia menaikkan kacamata sekali lagi dan menghindari kontak mata dengannya, Akashi tahu Midorima menyentuh kacamatanya berkali-kali ketika ia merasa gugup atau tidak yakin bagaimana cara menyampaikan sesuatu.

Akashi berjalan ke arah jendela, membawa biolanya kembali ke dagu tapi tangannya yang hendak menggesek berhenti di udara. Ia berusaha mencari lagu yang paling membuat ngilu, tapi tidak yakin mana yang harus ia pilih. Tiba-tiba saja ia berkata, "Pertunangan kerajaan seperti itu biasanya dimulai dengan mengirimkan sesuatu—apa kau sudah punya hadiah untuknya?"

"Belum."

Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian menoleh. "Kalau begitu ambil apel itu dan hadiahkan padanya, bilang kalau itu apel abadi."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Apa apel itu masih kurang layak bagimu?"

"Bukan." Midorima bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri si rambut merah dengan pandangan yang diarahkan ke jendela sebelum menatapnya, penuh determinasi sekeras yang pernah dilihat Akashi ketika mereka bermain _shogi_ untuk yang pertama kali. "Bagi orang lain mungkin tidak ada hadiah yang lebih mengesankan dari sebuah apel abadi, tapi jangan berikan padaku seperti itu; aku hanya akan menerimanya setelah aku menang darimu. Lagi pula," ia menaikkan kacamatanya, lagi, "kau sendiri yang pernah bilang bahwa segala-galanya harus dengan harga, selalu ada yang ditukarkan, bukan?"

Ia mendapati bibirnya tertarik sedikit. "Kau masih mengingat itu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, kau memberiku kuliah tentang harga dunia." Midorima mendengus dan Akashi tertawa. Mereka terus berdiri setelah itu, memandang melewati lembah di kejauhan, di puncak-puncak pohon pinus, di batas kaki langit tempat warna biru tidak pernah habis.

"Omong-omong," sang raja berkata lagi kemudian, memutus jeda dalam percakapan mereka yang sering berakhir dengan menggantung, "aku masih ingat betul aku tidak menerima imbalan apa pun untuk buku-buku yang kubawakan."

Akashi meliriknya. "Kalau aku memberimu emas, memangnya kau masih butuh, Yang Mulia? Dan kalau aku memberimu apel itu, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Mereka sama-sama tahu, setiap kali lelaki berambut merah itu memanggilnya _Yang Mulia_, ada maksud meledek dan menyindir di sana. "Tidak dan… tidak, apel itu adalah hadiah khusus setelah aku mengalahkanmu dalam _shogi_."

"Kau mau buku lain sebagai gantinya?"

"Tidak banyak bukumu yang bahasanya aku mengerti, dan ketika ada pun aku hanya akan membacanya di sini."

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kuberikan?"

Midorima menoleh padanya. "Tidak tahu, pikirkanlah. Katanya kau banyak berpikir."

Ia tertawa. (Midorima pikir suaranya lebih indah dari denting piano mana pun yang pernah dimainkannya.) "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku memberimu ini?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu memegang biola dan busurnya di satu tangan, berjinjit, dan menggapai kerah tuniknya, sang raja tidak cukup siaga sehingga tubuhnya tunduk di bawah tarikan Akashi, yang lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Midorima; mengecupnya sekali, singkat, namun sarat afeksi.

"Apa itu cukup?" tanyanya saat menjauhkan jarak mereka, dan wajah Midorima benar-benar merah hingga ke telinga, tapi Akashi tidak ingin tertawa karena ia tahu wajahnya sendiri pasti terlihat sama—meski tentu saja tidak semerona lelaki yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

Tapi kali ini, Midorima tidak membuang muka. "Tidak."

"Huh?"

"Tidak cukup. Bagaimana kalau," ia berdeham, tersenyum dengan malu-malu, "satu kecupan untuk setiap buku yang kuberikan padamu?"

Akashi tergelak, menariknya sekali lagi. "Jangan tamak."

* * *

"Akashi."

Kupu-kupu yang hinggap di ujung jari Akashi mengepak pergi saat ia berpaling untuk menoleh pada Midorima—sebenarnya ia tidak perlu melihat terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan kalau itu memang benar-benar sang raja, karena ia hapal cara berjalan dan suaranya. "Halo, Midorima."

Midorima yang ini terlihat jauh lebih lelah dari yang dilihatnya terakhir kali. Ada yang berbeda dari rambutnya, lebih pendek, dan poninya tidak lagi menggantung di atas matanya—ia pasti telah memotongnya di waktu ketika ia tidak mengunjungi Akashi—membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dan berwibawa.

"Hanya _halo_?" Lelaki berambut hijau itu bertanya, berhenti beberapa langkah darinya dalam balutan mantel cokelat panjang sederhana dan tunik polos. Pedangnya menggantung di pinggang kanan seperti biasa. Akashi bertaruh kalau Midorima memang tidak pernah mengenakan pakaiannya yang paling mewah setiap kali datang untuk menemuinya. "Apa kau sadar sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

"Kau yang bisa menjawab itu," Akashi berkata, "karena saat kau hidup sepertiku, kau benar-benar kehilangan rasa akan waktu."

Midorima berjalan mendekatinya dalam langkah-langkah lebar dan Akashi berpikir apa yang salah karena lelaki itu terlihat agak marah. Apa waktu yang sebegitu lama telah lewat sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu? Kalau itu benar, maka Akashi sangat merindukannya—tapi apa itu benar-benar ada bedanya kalau ia memang selalu merindukan Midorima? Kenapa juga ia harus terlihat kesal; harusnya Akashi yang merasa dongkol karena Midorima tidak datang menemuinya untuk waktu yang lama. Atau apa sang raja kesal karena tidak menerima kontak sama sekali darinya? Ah, itu agak tidak masuk akal karena memangnya ia mengharapkan apa, Akashi kan tidak bisa mengirim surat dari hutan (kalau bisa pun juga sudah ia lakukan).

Ia terlalu sibuk ditelan pikirannya sendiri sehingga baru sadar akan seberapa tipis jarak mereka saat lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, napas mengembus wajahnya.

Midorima membungkuk untuk menciumnya—Akashi mungkin harus mencatat, itu ciuman bukan kecupan singkat seperti yang terakhir kali—dan di sepanjang hidupnya yang tidak berawal dan berujung, baru kali itu ia merasakan yang namanya kehabisan udara, paru-parunya bagai meleleh dan kakinya ingin segera mengkhianati. Rasanya seperti sekarat, hanya saja mungkin yang ini lebih menyenangkan. Midorima terasa seperti puding buah—apakah itu hidangan penutupnya saat makan siang tadi?—tapi ia terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam perasaan baru itu untuk bertanya.

Saat pagutan mereka terlepas, bukan hanya Midorima yang wajahnya benar-benar merah, Akashi merasa tergelitik oleh tangan yang menyusup ke balik tengkuknya. "Kalau begitu biar kujawab," ia memberinya kecupan kecil sekali lagi, "kita sudah tidak bertemu lama sekali sampai aku kehilangan _rasamu_."

* * *

"Kukira, kau sibuk mengurus pernikahan atau apalah."

Mereka bermain _shogi_ seperti biasa, mengabaikan meja dan membuat diri mereka sendiri nyaman di karpet ruang duduk yang tebal, Akashi meledeknya dengan, "Lama tidak bermain membuatmu jadi agak tumpul, ya" dan Midorima masih menantangnya ulang bahkan setelah lima kali kekalahan beruntun.

"Jangan bahas soal itu, aku membatalkannya."

_Klak_

"Kenapa?"

Midorima mengamati papan dan berdecak. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau menikahinya."

"Ya, kenapa? Giliranmu."

"Aku tahu, aku sedang berpikir. Kenapa apanya? Intinya aku tidak mau."

"Beri alasan."

Akashi memerhatikan bagaimana dahi Midorima mengerut dan bibirnya merengut—bertanya-tanya apa rasanya sekarang, apa masih seperti puding buah?—kemudian ia mendesah, "Coba keluarkan apel itu."

Ia melakukan apa yang diminta dan memberikannya pada Midorima. Sang raja menerimanya dan tangan mereka bersentuhan, agak terlalu lama dari yang seharusnya, kemudian membuka lipatan kainnya dengan hati-hati. "Masih berwarna seperti yang kulihat waktu itu."

"Jingga?"

Ia menggeleng. Wajahnya melembut di bawah bayang-bayang perapian. "_Merah_, aku melihat merah. Semerah rambutmu."

* * *

"Sejak kapan kau tidak melihat jingga lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, itu sudah lama sekali, sepertinya sejak tahun pertama kita bertemu—atau sesuatu di sekitar waktu itu. Kukira normal saja warnanya jadi merah karena aku pernah bilang apel ajaib seharusnya memang begitu, tapi kemudian aku teringat kalau kau bilang warna apel itu mungkin mengikuti apa yang dicari oleh hati orang yang melihatnya."

"Lalu?"

"… ya aku tersadar, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

"Jangan buang muka begitu, aku juga melihat warna hijau. Sehijau matamu."

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Jangan tanya kapan, aku kan tidak bisa mengukur waktu."

* * *

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Midorima membuka sebelah matanya malas. "Yang mana?"

"Yang soal pernikahan itu."

"Astaga, kenapa kau masih membahas itu sih, aku sudah bilang batal kan."

Si rambut merah bergeser dalam pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di dada Midorima dengan sengaja, membuatnya membuka mata sepenuhnya. "Kau belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelahnya."

"Oh, itu. Kerajaan kami perang, itu sebabnya aku lama tidak ke sini."

"Kenapa, karena kau menolak si putri?"

"Ya, kurang-lebih. Tapi bukan secara langsung karena alasan pribadi seperti itu sih. Lebih ke," Midorima mengedip, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "urusan negara. Pembatalan pernikahan berarti pembatalan aliansi, pada akhirnya kerajaan itu malah beraliansi dengan kerajaan lain lalu menyerang kami."

"Padahal tadinya kau berniat menikahi putri kerajaan itu untuk memperkuat posisimu dan mencegah peperangan."

"Ya. Sudah kewajibanku sebagai raja."

"Hmm."

Hening yang lama menggantung di langit-langit kamar yang sekarang mereka tempati berdua. Akashi membiarkan jari-jari Midorima yang panjang dan ramping menyisir helai-helai rambut merahnya, membayangkan bahwa dengan tangan yang sama, Midorima mengangkat pedang dan memenggal musuh di medan perang.

* * *

"Akashi."

"Jangan panggil aku itu."

"_Eh_?"

"Aku mungkin tidak mengenal waktu, tapi tidakkah kau pikir ini sudah waktunya bagimu untuk memanggilku Seijuurou?"

"… baiklah," kacamata dinaikkan, tangan kiri yang diperban menutupi semburat tipis di pipi, heran sendiri dengan senyum yang tanpa sadar menghampiri, "kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku Shintarou."

"Baik, _Yang Mulia_."

"Astaga, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku itu, Aka—_Seijuurou_!"

* * *

Akashi selalu berusaha memberikan apel itu padanya tapi Midorima selalu menolak. Ia kukuh hanya mau menerimanya kalau ia menang dari Akashi, padahal mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau bahkan sampai akhir zaman tiba pun, hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Ia pernah mengajaknya, lebih dari sekali, untuk kabur saja dan menetap selamanya di hutan. Midorima menolak, lebih dari sekali juga, berkata kalau ia punya kewajiban yang ia harus penuhi sebagai kepala negara, dan Akashi tidak bisa mengerti itu karena ia tidak terikat pada siapa atau apa pun. Ia bertanya sampai kapan Midorima akan terus menjadi raja, dan lelaki itu menyahut sampai ia tidak sanggup lagi.

Akashi merasa setiap kali tiba saatnya Midorima untuk kembali, ia kehilangan lelaki itu lagi dan lagi. Ia bisa jadi egois kalau ia mau, kalau ia tidak menunjukkan jalan keluar dari lembah tempat kastilnya berada, sang raja tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan jalan pulang—tempatnya memang dikutuk sekaligus diberkahi seperti itu. Namun ia tidak pernah sanggup.

Midorima mungkin tidak pernah mau menampilkannya tapi sebenarnya ia sangat altruis; kerajaannya selalu berada yang paling atas dalam skala prioritas.

Maka Akashi hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya saat Midorima menunggangi kudanya kembali ke jalan utama, sementara ia hanya berdiri sebatas tepian hutan tanpa pernah sanggup melewati perbatasan.

(Akashi tidak pernah bilang, tapi sesungguhnya selalu ada suara dalam kepalanya yang muncul setiap kali ia berada terlalu dekat dengan pemukiman, _Kembali, Seijuurou, kau dan aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi_. Dan ia mendapati kakinya melangkah sendiri tanpa bisa ditahan, kembali ke tepian sungai tempat ia biasa menunggu Midorima. Siapa bilang selama ini ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk ganti mengunjungi sang raja? Tapi Akashi dikutuk, ia dikutuk untuk terikat dengan hutan itu.)

* * *

Di suatu musim dingin Midorima datang padanya sambil menggigil, Akashi membawanya ke kastil, menuntunnya ke salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur—tipikal yang digunakan oleh para pelayan, jadi agak ironis rasanya mendudukkan seorang raja di sana—sementara ia mejerang air. Lelaki dengan rambut hijau yang telah memudar itu sempat mendelik dengan curiga pada minuman yang kemudian disuguhkan padanya, tapi Akashi memaksa dan meyakinkan kalau ia punya buku tentang tumbuhan obat bukan tanpa alasan.

"Rasanya aneh, tapi sepertinya manjur," komentarnya setelah ia berhenti batuk-batuk, Akashi menganggap saja itu pujian ala Midorima yang selalu sulit berterus terang.

"Bagus," katanya, "batukmu itu menimbulkan gema, agak horor kalau aku mendengarnya dari ruangan sebelah."

"Memangnya aku bertanggung jawab untuk itu," ia menaikkan kacamata (ingin berkata kalau waktu yang menggerogoti tubuhnyalah yang harusnya disalahkan, tapi ia menahan kalimat itu karena tidak ada gunanya berkata demikian pada orang yang tidak memahami konsep waktu), "terima kasih," katanya lebih pelan. "Omong-omong, kenapa juga kau menyimpan bahan-bahan untuk membuat membuat obat itu, memangnya kau bisa sakit?"

"Tidak," ia mengangkat bahu, "tapi kau bisa."

(Di balik punggung Akashi yang membereskan peralatan dapur, Midorima melirik apel yang diletakkan di meja. Masih berwarna merah, tapi agak buram—apakah minus matanya bertambah lagi?)

* * *

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, kau makan apel itu, Shintarou."

"Tidak mau."

Tangan Akashi mengusap helai-helai kelabu dari keningnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarmu terus-terusan seperti itu, batukmu semakin mengerikan, sampai beberapa kali kukira kau bakal memuntahkan paru-parumu."

Midorima tergelak, yang segera disusul dengan serangkaian batuk lain (_—salahkan waktu_, ia ingin berkata, tapi ia hanya bungkam karena ia tahu Akashi tidak akan mengerti). Saat gejolak di dadanya mereda, ia menarik napas pendek menyelipkan tangan keluar dari selimutnya. "Aku selalu merasa lebih baik setelah mengunjungimu, kok."

"Iya, karena di istana kau bekerja seperti orang kesetanan, sementara di sini aku membuatkanmu sup hangat, memasakkan daun obat, menyelimuti dan merawatmu seperti bayi."

"… maaf. Aku tahu sekarang aku hanya merepotkanmu."

Akashi menyendok sup, membawanya ke bibir untuk meniupnya pelan, sebelum memberikannya pada Midorima dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku keberatan."

* * *

Terkadang, di malam-malam yang sepi ketika yang terdengar hanyalah dengkur halus Midorima yang terlelap di sebelahnya, Akashi terjaga dengan mata terbuka ke langit-langit tempat tidurnya. Bayangan dari sebatang lilin yang selalu ia nyalakan ketika hendak tidur menari-nari di kelambu.

Dalam diam itu, ada perdebatan yang menggema di kepalanya—lebih keras dari napas Midorima, atau angin yang sesekali berdesing di luar jendela, ataupun suara berkerat di dinding dari binatang-binatang yang tidak terlihat mata—itu adalah dirinya yang lain, ia rasa, karena suara yang penuh bujuk dan desakan itu berbicara menggunakan suaranya sendiri.

_Iris apel itu dan masukkan ke dalam sarapannya, atau kudapan sesudah makan malam, Shintarou tidak akan tahu_. Ya, kalau ia memotong apelnya dan memberikannya secara diam-diam, memangnya Midorima akan tahu? Akashi lebih dari sadar bahwa ia punya ratusan cara untuk membuat Midorima menelan buah abadi sial itu kalau saja ia mau.

Tentu Akashi mau, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa.

Ia bisa meminta dan membujuk, tapi tidak pernah sanggup memaksa. Ia bukan lagi orang yang keinginannya mutlak dan mengharuskan semua orang lain untuk menuruti perintahnya—tidak, tidak akan lagi seperti itu. Meski membiarkan Midorima hidup dengan caranya sendiri mungkin kesalahan terbesar yang akan disesalinya nanti, ia tetap tidak bisa membuat lelaki itu abadi jika ia memang tidak menginginkannya sendiri.

Jadi bahkan ketika suaranya sendiri mencibir dan berkata betapa lemah dan bodoh dirinya, Akashi hanya menutup mata, berguling dalam selimutnya dan meringkuk lebih dekat ke sisi Midorima, berpikir kalau ia tidak mengenal kekalahan, tetapi mungkin memang tidak semua hal dapat dimenangkannya.

* * *

"Kau makan saja ya apelnya, seiris saja."

"Tidak mau. Memangnya ada efeknya kalau hanya makan sebagian?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak ada yang pernah mencoba. Tapi barangkali sepotong itu cukup untuk menyembuhkan batukmu. Kalau tidak berhasil, yah, kau habiskan saja semuanya."

"Tetap tidak mau."

(Sembuh, ya; abadi, juga. Midorima tidak mau penyakitan, tapi ia lebih tidak mau kekal dan terjebak dalam tubuh yang renta. Tapi Akashi tidak mengerti, karena sosoknya tidak berubah sama sekali dari kali pertama mereka bertemu; Akashi Seijuurou masih sama tegapnya, sama kuatnya, dengan mata tajam berwarna merah menyala yang takkan pernah merabun. Tidak seperti Midorima.)

* * *

"Seijuurou."

"Hmm?"

"Ini mungkin akan jadi terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Bidak itu tergelincir dari jemarinya, tapi Akashi cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan menggerakkannya ke tempat ia ingin memindahkannya tadi. "Kenapa?"

Helaan napas yang panjang menjadi pembuka kalimatnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bahkan masih sanggup keluar dari kamarku lagi setelah ini." Midorima bersandar di batang pohon yang menyangga punggungnya, ia telah menggerakan pionnya dengan begitu pelan, tidak ada bunyi _klak _atau _ctak_ atau bunyi apa pun yang normalnya dikeluarkan oleh bidak yang bertemu papan, seakan pertempuran mini itu kehilangan tenaganya, sama seperti raja yang menggerakannya. "Dan aku tidak percaya kau masih selalu menang hingga hari ini."

Akashi melipat tangannya, menampilkan ekspresi serius yang selalu ia gunakan ketika sedang berpikir keras. "Pernah, dulu sekali, dua lusin langkah dari tempat kita duduk sekarang, aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang berkata dia berjanji untuk mengajariku kekalahan suatu hari."

"Yah, waktu keburu mengalahkan lelaki itu." Midorima mengembuskan tawanya pada udara, terdegar lemah dan lelah.

* * *

"Padahal kalau saja kau memakan apel itu dari awal, tidak akan begini akhirnya, Shin."

"Harus ada yang diberikan sebagai imbalan jika kau menerima sesuatu, dan aku tidak bisa menerima apel itu darimu karena aku tidak pernah berhasil mengalahkanmu." Raja itu tersenyum, mengelus pipinya dengan tangan yang penuh keriput. Akashi menangkup tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, yang masih (serta selalu) muda dan sehat, mendorong sisi wajahnya sehingga ia semakin merasakan kerutan yang ada di sana, mencari jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan waktu untuk membuktikan eksistensinya. Berusaha mengerti.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan prinsip bodoh itu?"

"Kau peduli, tadinya."

"_Tadinya_, lampau, waktu atau apa punlah itu yang telah lewat. Sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Tidak ada yang berlaku selamanya."

"Jalannya waktu berlaku selamanya," kata Midorima, "kecuali mungkin untukmu."

"Kecuali mungkin untukku," ulang Akashi, lalu menambahkan dengan lebih pahit, "dan untukmu juga kalau saja kau mau menurutiku untuk memakan apel itu."

"Tidak bisa, Sei, dari awal pun kau seharusnya sudah sadar," ia mengusap kepala Akashi yang berbaring di pangkuannya, mengecupnya sekali di kening, dan Akashi merasa bibir Midorima begitu kering meski masih penuh kasih sayang, "aku hidup bersama waktu sementara kau tidak tersentuh olehnya, kita sebenarnya memang berada dalam dunia yang berbeda."

Lelaki berambut merah itu memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku masih tetap tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau makan apel itu."

"Seijuurou, kalau aku makan apelnya, aku akan jadi raja abadi yang tidak bisa mati."

"Pas, bukan? Aku juga lelaki yang tidak bisa mati. Makanya kubilang kau tinggal bersamaku saja."

"Tidak sesederhana yang kau kira."

Akashi tertawa dengan sinis. "Kau yang membuatnya jadi rumit."

Midorima tertawa dengan tulus. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengerti."

* * *

(Midorima ingin menjelaskan bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan sanggup menjadi kekal dan melihat orang-orang yang tumbuh besar serta dewasa bersamanya menua lalu meninggalkan dunia, sementara ia masih tetap segar bugar dan tidak terpengaruh oleh waktu.

Ia ingin berkata kalau ia tidak sanggup kehilangan, seperti dulu sekali ketika ia menemukan jasad Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah mendingin di perpustakaan istana, dengan gelas bersisa racun dalam genggamannya yang kaku, karena bekas pemilik tubuh itu tetap tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, bahkan bertahun-tahun setelah orang yang paling berharga untuknya tiada. Midorima punya banyak orang berharga dan ia tidak yakin ia akan sanggup melepaskan, ketika mereka yang dikenalnya melayu sementara ia menikmati keabadian.

Mungkin akan berbeda ceritanya kalau dari awal ia tinggal di hutan, jauh dari orang lain dan tidak mengenal ikatan. Terkadang juga ingin menjadi jiwa yang bebas itu, yang tidak mengenal satuan waktu, tidak mengenal kewajiban, tidak mengenal habisnya zaman. Hanya ada ruang, tidak ada waktu.

Tapi bahkan peramal kerajaan—yang juga sudah lama meninggal—itu pernah berkata, kalau takdir punya jalannya sendiri. Dan ia tahu mereka berdua berbeda; ia punya keluarga, ia punya kerajaan, ia punya rakyat.

Midorima bukan Akashi, Midorima tidak bisa menjadi seperti Akashi.)

* * *

Mungkin sudah berminggu-minggu, atau berbulan-bulan, atau bahkan bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali Akashi meminta Midorima untuk memakan apel itu. Toh kali itu bukan kunjungan terakhirnya, terbukti sesudahnya ia masih datang dan datang lagi, dan mereka masih bermain _shogi_ meski tidak seiintens dulu.

Sekali, Midorima berkata ia begitu lelah dan ingin berbaring sebentar, meminta maaf karena menginterupsi permainan mereka. Akashi tidak mempermasalahkan, ia menggeser papan mereka di rerumputan, memberikan pangkuannya sebagai bantal kali ini, dan Midorima mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sana dengan senang hati. Diiringi suara germercik air dari sungai yang mengalir di dekat sana, ia menutup matanya perlahan, membisikkan _aku selalu mencintaimu_ sekali dan Akashi suka ketika mendapati ekspresinya berubah damai, lebih dari yang pernah ia lihat selama bersama Midorima.

Sang raja tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi.

* * *

"Shintarou." Akashi juga mungkin sempat terlelap tadi, karena tanpa sadar matahari telah menjadi begitu rendah. Angkasa telah berubah jadi jingga—seperti warna yang pertama kali Midorima lihat di apel, seperti warna panji kerajaannya yang ia ketahui dari cerita-cerita, seperti wortel yang sering ia masukkan ke dalam sup untuk sang raja.

Akashi menguap; panjang, lebar, dan tanpa ditahan. Ia ingat setiap musim panas dulu, adalah waktu favorit Midorima untuk membicarakan kerajaannya, pelebaran wilayah, tambahan pasukan, hal-hal semacam itu. Akashi tidak bisa bilang ia tidak tertarik, tapi hanya tidak mau terlalu menunjukkannya di depan Midorima, salah-salah, nanti antusiasmenya malah ditangkap sebagai dukungan untuk terus menaklukkan tanah lain—yang artinya mereka tidak akan bertemu selama… berlusin-lusin sesi pertempuran _shogi_ yang terpaksa ia mainkan sendiri. (Akashi memang tidak bisa menghitung waktu, tapi rasanya ia masih bisa menghitung berapa kali ia bermain sendirian.)

Belakangan, semangat Midorima sepertinya tidak seberapi-api itu lagi. Ia menjadi seseorang yang lebih tenang, kalem, bahkan tidak sering lagi menanggapi ledekan atau provokasi Akashi. Pipinya kehilangan tendensi untuk merona dan ia jauh lebih berterus terang. Mereka jadi jarang berdebat, Akashi menyebutnya lembek dan pengalah—Midorima bilang itu namanya bijaksana—dan setiap kali si rambut merah mengatakan sesuatu yang telak sang raja tidak lagi mendengus atau berdecak, ia hanya tertawa pelan dan berujar, "Ya, kau memang selalu benar."

(Tapi kalau ada yang disukai Akashi dari Midorima yang sekarang, itu mungkin senyumnya. Midorima tadinya tidak pernah tersenyum—atau jarang sekali, bahkan ketika mereka hanya berdua—namun sekarang bibir itu lebih jarang merengut, dan ia mendapati kalau dirinya suka memandangi Midorima yang matanya menatap ke kejauhan, seakan pikirannya sedang terbang bersama raja-raja angkasa dan ia mengingat masa lalu tanpa mengenal waktu, dengan senyum, tipis dan penuh kedamaian.)

Pahanya mulai mati rasa, angin membelai pipinya dan ia tersadar ada seseorang yang harus ia pindahkan. "Shin, bangun, kalau kau tidur di sini sekarang, anginnya akan membuat batukmu kambuh."

Ia mengguncang lembut bahu yang dibalut mantel cokelat itu.

"Shintarou?"

* * *

Ia tidak yakin berapa lama, tapi ada pesuruh-pesuruh kerajaan yang menjelajahi hutan untuk mencari raja mereka. Kuda-kuda mereka membelah jalan, melompati sesemakan, berderap di sela-sela pepohonan untuk mencari tanda apa pun.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan lelaki tua itu terbaring di bawah sebuah pohon yang tumbuh tidak jauh dari sungai—burung-burung berkicau di salah satu dahannya yang tinggi—tangan dengan nyaman terlipat di dadanya, dan senyuman yang nyaman membekas di wajahnya. Di bawah kepalanya ada kain biru gelap yang ditata sedemikian rupa, hampir seperti bantal.

Ketika mereka pergi bersama tubuh sang raja yang sudah tidak bernyawa dalam sebuah tandu darurat, beledu biru itu ikut terbawa, tanpa ada yang tahu kalau sebelumnya, sebuah apel abadi pernah terbungkus di dalam sana.

Apel itu sekarang berada di genggaman sosok yang diam-diam mengamati seluruh kejadian dari dahan tempat ia biasa duduk, tersembunyi dedaunan lebat yang tumbuh sangat hijau di pertengahan musim panas itu.

"Aku tidak pernah memahami waktu lagi, Shin." Akashi memutar-mutar apel itu di tangannya; masih telihat sangat hijau, berkilau, dan segar di matanya. "Tapi sekali ini aku mungkin bisa berusaha."

Ia mulai menelan gigitan pertama.

* * *

**a/n**: aneh banget, iya, saya juga—nggak tau lagi ah. asdf. bhay. pokoknya terima kasih sudah membaca sampai ke bawah sini dan salahkan yucchi untuk semua yang terjadi. :') /HEH

ah iya, buat yang sadar sama plothole soal kenapa akashi nggak bisa keluar dari hutan, biarkan sajalah seperti itu. 8'D /oi sebenernya saya kepikiran background lain tentang itu tapi ga dimasukkin ke sini—selain karena ga mau wordsnya melar lagi—abis kan ini akamido saya ga mau melenceng lol. suatu hari mungkin saya bakal bikin prekuel buat nyeritain masa lalunya akashi di au ini, yah, _mungkin_, kalau mood dan feel nggak keburu jadi korban waktu. 8') /dibejeq


End file.
